Persona Assassination
by ashleekakashi
Summary: Persona, dari Megami Tensei. Assassination, dari Ninja Assassin. Persona Assassination... Gabungan yang entah bisa dibilang crossover atau tidak...*tplak*
1. First Test

**PERSONA ASSASINATION**

**GENRE :** Fantasy, Action, Thriller, Horror, Dark-Comedy/Drama

**RATING :** M

**DISCLAIMER :**

Mungkin belum bisa dibilang crossover, karena hanya mengambil tipe-tipenya saja. Cerita ini masih PERSONA. Namun dengan gaya NINJA ASSASSIN dan KILLBILL, tema sedikit TWILIGHT, dan lain-lain...

* * *

Tsukioka, kota yang dipenuhi dengan masalah-masalah yang tak kunjung terselesaikan. Namun, kasus yang paling menonjol di kota blasteran ini adalah pembunuhan yang tak jelas dilakukan oleh siapa pelakunya.

Akihiko Hisagi, anak muda yang dilahirkan sebagai pembunuh psiko. Dia disekolahkan semenjak SD di jurusan ilmu Assassin yang gelap sampai SMP. Tetapi, dia baru mulai mendapat gelar Assassin setelah dia lulus SMP di jurusan tersebut. Well, dia mungkin sudah pernah membunuh 1 orang yang juga sekaligus menjadi test pertama dia waktu kelas 2 SMP.

Di jurusan Assassin sana, Akihiko dilatih menjadi gesit, sadis, dan tak kenal dengan perasaan. Yang faktanya malah membuat Akihiko menjadi mesin pembunuh, bukanlah manusia. Padahal, di dalamnya dia benar-benar tersiksa oleh hal itu.

Dan sekarang, Akihiko menyamar menjadi murid SMU biasa di SMU Tsukioka. Sebagai kelas 1. Dia ditugaskan oleh clan Assassin dia untuk mengikuti sebuah klub misterius di SMU tersebut dan mencari tahu apa tujuannya. Kalau bisa, menghabisi seluruh anggota klub tersebut.

"_Ini kisah saya"_

* * *

**EPILOUGE**

"Selamat datang" sapa seseorang lelaki berambut putih tinggi berdiri di depan pintu cokelat tua yang menuju ke sebuah Dorm berlantai 5 "Kau… Akihiko Hisagi?"

Akihiko mengangguk. Rambut hitam emo, mata biru tua, kulit putih, nggak terlalu tinggi sih "Aku punya banyak nama. Aragi Yamato, Akihiko Hisagi, Ashley…"

"Kenapa nggak sekalian saja Ashlee Simpson?" gurau lelaki itu

Akihiko lalu menarik nafas "Well, sebenarnya ortuku mau ngasih nama itu. Tapi keburu direbut si Ashlee Simpson duluan deh"

Lelaki itu tertawa…

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja Akihiko-kun!"

Akihiko hanya tersenyum kecil, dia diam saja

"Well, Sebagai ketua grup yang belum ada namanya ini senang bisa menerima-mu" lelaki itu menepuk bahu Akihiko "Dan aku yakin yang lain senang juga kau ada disini"

"Thanks"

"Btw, namaku Senzai. Senzai Stanley"

Akihiko lalu menghafal nama dan wajah si Senzai tersebut. Siapa tahu Senzai masuk menjadi catatan orang yang Akihiko hendak bunuh. Akihiko lalu diajak masuk ke dalam oleh Senzai. Ruangan Lounge yang terlihat tampak biasa saja. Sedikit berdebu dan tak terawat malahan.

"Tiada pembantu kah disini?" tanya Akihiko

"Well…" Senzai mengaruk-garuk kepalanya "Grup tanpa nama ini baru ada 5 orang termasuk kamu yang baru masuk… Dan ini Dorm yang baru saya sewa…"

"Nggak masalah sebenarnya. Aku Cuma bertanya" Akihiko menghadap Senzai sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya.

Sejenak, lelaki emo bernama Akihiko ini terlintas sesuatu memori di kepalanya. Suatu suara…

"_~Cari tahu informasi tentang grup di SMU Tsukioka tersebut. Tebas setiap hal yang mencoba menghalangimu~"_

Akihiko lalu menutup matanya dan berpikir sebentar…

"Baiklah…" desah dirinya

* * *

**SHORT 01 "FIRST TEST"**

Malam hari yang dingin menyelimuti kota Tsukioka di jam 00.00. Beralih ke sebuah rumah kecil yang terletak agak jauh dari perkotaan. Ada seorang pemuda tinggal di rumah itu sendirian. Pemuda mahasiswa bermasalah dulunya. Namun, pemuda itu mulai kembali ke jalan yang benar.

Hari itu dia menerima kedatangan tamu misterius yang ingin

menginap di rumahnya. Itu seorang bocah anak SMP. Karena kasihan, pemuda tersebut membiarkan bocah tersebut menginap di rumahnya untuk semalam. Tapi, yang pemuda itu tak tahu…

_"Sret"_

Bocah tersebut sudah merencanakan hal itu… Dan pemuda itu tepat masuk perangkap bocah tersebut.

Pemuda itu sekarang tertidur di kamarnya. Terbaring di kasur sambil berselimutan. Bocah lelaki itu tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar pemuda tersebut dengan perlahan-lahan. Dia sambil membawa serpihan besi silet di tangan kanannya yang berdarah akibat terlalu memegang silet itu terlalu erat. Bocah itu berjalan perlahan menaiki kasur…

_"Sret"_

Bocah itu sekarang tepat di atas tubuh pemuda yang masih terlelap itu sekarang. Kedua tangannya sudah terangkat siaga memegang silet itu. Bersiap untuk mengoyakkan pemuda tersebut. Tetapi…

"*GASP!*"

Seketika pemuda itu sadarkan diri. Dia sudah melihat bocah lelaki tersebut berada di atas tubuhnya. Tangan bocah itu menurun. Silet itu mengenai wajah pemuda tersebut. Tetapi beruntunglah itu baru segores saja dan pemuda itu keburu menahan tangan bocah tersebut. Pemuda itu lalu berusaha mengelak dari tebasan silet dari tangan bocah itu. Dia menendang bocah itu ke lantai dengan kakinya selagi tangannya memegang wajahnya yang penuh darah. Mendarat dengan kasar. Pemuda itu lalu berusaha keluar dari pintu kamarnya. Tetapi bocah itu menancapkan silet tersebut ke kaki kiri pemuda tersebut.

"ARGGHHH!!!!!!!!!" Pemuda itu meronta kesakitan, dia lalu menghadap ke belakang dan melihat bocah itu. Dia lalu berusaha menendang bocah itu dengan kaki kanan dia yang masih leluasa.

_"tbuk!"_

Pukulan mendarat tepat di hidung bocah tersebut, walaupun tahu itu paling hanya melukai dirinya sedikit. Pemuda itu kemudian melepaskan silet yang masih tertancap di kaki kirinya. Dia lalu mengesot keluar. Bocah itu bangkit kembali, dia lalu berusaha merebut silet tadi yang sekarang dipegang oleh pemuda itu.

"Berikan!!!" bentak bocah tersebut sambil berusaha merebut silet itu. Dia sampai merayap kembali ke atas tubuh pemuda itu yang terbaring di lantai sambil berusaha mempertahankan senjata sementara-nya.

Karena mulai kesal dengan bocah itu yang terus mengincar silet yang dipegangnya… "NIH SILETMU BANGSAT!!!!" Pemuda tersebut berteriak sambil menebas leher bocah tersebut hingga berdarah. Tak ketinggalan dengan tendangan di daerah perut yang membuat bocah tersebut agak terlempar.

_"BRUK!"_

Malam yang penuh dengan darah terus berlangsung di rumah pemuda tersebut. Sekarang, Pemuda dan bocah itu sudah berada di tempat yang berbeda tetapi masih dalam 1 rumah. Pemuda tersebut sudah terlihat penuh darah hampir di seluruh tubuhnya karena luka yang diakibatkan bocah itu. Pemuda itu lalu berjalan ke ruang tamu-nya sambil membawa pisau dapur, hanya melihat bocah itu sudah berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya sambil membawa tongkat golf di tangan kanannya. Tubuhnya pun penuh darah juga tetapi tak sebanyak darah di tubuh pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau mau membunuhku?!" tanya pemuda itu

"…"

"Lihat…" pemuda itu berusaha menarik simpati "Kenapa dek…?"

"Aku nggak punya alasannya" jawab bocah itu dengan nada tegas

"Lalu kenapa kau mau membunuhku?!" gertak pemuda "Pasti ada alasan kan kau bernafsu sekali untuk melihat mayatku?!"

"Aku tidak punya" geleng sang bocah "Yang kutahu, ini misi. Dan harus diselesaikan…"

"Kau benar-benar monster keparat!" Sang pemuda itu melangkah mundur

Bocah itu terdiam "Kau benar. Aku mungkin bukan manusia" bocah itu sambil mendekati pemuda itu "Aku… pembunuh"

"Jika begitu" Pemuda itu berusaha menarik nafas "Kau pasti diperkerjakan oleh seseorang bukan? Boleh tahu siapa bosmu?"

"Aku tak diwenangkan untuk mengucapkan nama bosku. Tapi nama kelompokku adalah BlackOut"

Pemuda itu lalu teringat sesuatu tentang BlackOut "BlackOut huh? Kelompok itu…?!"

"Kelompok apa maksud anda?" tanya sang bocah

"Kelompok sialan. Bilang ke bossmu, cuci penisnya dulu baru menyuruh tuk memperkerjakan dirimu!"

Mendengar itu, Bocah tersebut tiba-tiba membanting stik golfnya. Dia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari celana panjang hitamnya

"Maafkan aku"

Benda itu seperti besi untuk memperbaiki mobil yang didaur dan ditambakan dengan bentuk pisau yang tajam di kedua sisi dari 4 sisi. Besi itu bahkan sangat enak dilempar dan dengan tambahan pisau itu sepertinya mudah menancap kemana-mana.

"…"

_"TBRETTT!!!!!!!!"_ Suara lemparan besi yang dilontarkan oleh sang bocah yang mendarat tepat di kepala pemuda itu. Pemuda itu lalu terjatuh ke lantai, dan tentu saja mengeluarkan darah yang banyak. Kata lainnya, dia tewas.

_ ~Riley adalah korban dan test pertamaku. Kelompokku menyuruhku untuk membunuhnya karena dia brengsek, sampah masyrakat, dan tak berguna...~ _Bocah tersebut sambil mendekati pemuda bernama Riley itu. Dia berjalan di endapan banjir darah yang mengalir dari tubuh Riley.

_ ~Kenyataanya, dia sudah tak seperti itu lagi…~_Dia lalu dengan santainya mencabut kembali besi itu dari kepala Riley yang tertancap tadi. Seperti ada beberapa organ kepalanya yang masih menyangkut di besi itu.

_ ~Dan…Sekedar pemberitahuan, aku baru kelas 2 SMP waktu itu…~ _Bocah itu lalu mengelap besi tersebut dengan baju hitamnya. Dia lalu berjalan keluar rumah

BERSAMBUNG

* * *

Next Chapter is long, any review guys...?


	2. Introduction

**PERSONA ASSASINATION**

**GENRE :** Fantasy, Action, Thriller, Horror, Dark-Comedy/Drama

**RATING :** M

**DISCLAIMER :**

Mungkin belum bisa dibilang crossover, karena hanya mengambil tipe-tipenya saja. Cerita ini masih PERSONA. Namun dengan gaya NINJA ASSASSIN dan KILLBILL, tema sedikit TWILIGHT, dan lain-lain...

* * *

**"INTRODUCTION"**

_~Aku punya banyak nama… Hmm, well. Itu Cuma nama sih, sebenarnya nggak terlalu penting. Nama asliku Hisagi Akihiko waktu aku lahir. Tetapi ketika berada di Kelompok BlackOut ini namaku berubah menjadi Akihiko Hisagi. Dan orang-orang di BlackOut gampangnya memanggilku dengan nama Akihiko atau Hisagi~_

_~Dari cara aku lahir, begini seharusnya aku anak special yang sempurna. Aku tak ingat mengapa aku bisa berada disini dan tak begitu ingat tentang diriku. Di tempat bangsat menyebalkan kelompok BlackOut ini. Yang kutahu ayah dan ibuku meninggal ketika aku masih kelas 6 SD di jurusan Assassin ini~_

~_Aku sekarang menjadi pembunuh sadis tak berperasaan. Harus kuakui. Di sisi lain, aku benci semua hal ini. Tapi sisi lain, aku mencintai hal ini. Dan, kelompok BlackOut adalah sumber kehidupanku. Aku tak ingin menjadi pengkhianat karena aku sendiri tak menyukai hal tersebut. Walau pada akhirnya mau tak mau harus kulakukan juga sepertinya… Jadi, beginilah aku. Dan kalau boleh jujur. Membunuh tak semengerikan yang kau kira, itu bisa sangat menyenangkan dan memacu keberanianmu~_

~_Untuk kedua kalinya, aku bisa menghirup udara segar dari lingkungan markas BlackOut yang tersembunyi (Yang pertama kali ketika misi pertama. Dan ini misi kedua yang jauh lebih serius). Aku sekarang menyamar menjadi anak kelas 1 SMU di SMU Tsukioka. Hey, aku benar-benar jadi murid kok. Tapi ada maksud tertentu juga sih. Aku ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki sebuah grup misterius di SMU ini~_

* * *

"Namaku Akihiko Hisagi" Hisagi berdiri di depan kelasnya, X-7. Sambil memakai seragam putih pendek dan celana panjang hitam yang terkesan sedikit ketat sekali jika dilihat "Tak ada yang terlalu special tentang diriku" ujar dirinya depan kelas

Seisi kelas X-7 pun berbisik-bisik sesuatu. Baik cowok maupun cewek…

"Dia cakep" bisik suatu siswi

"Perasaanku atau dia itu juga manis?" tanya satu siswa

"Aku ingin mengencaninya kalau dia perempuan" ujar satu siswa

"Saya duluan!" gertak satu siswi

Di sisi lain…

"Sok cool banget" gerutu satu siswi

"Emoishgay. That's him" ujar satu siswa

"Jangan-jangan dia psycho?!" panic satu siswi

Akihiko sempat belajar tentang teknik pendengaran tajam ketika masih di klan BlackOut. Sehingga kenyataanya dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dibicarakan siswa-siswi lain walaupun mereka hanya berbisik-bisik. Akihiko cuma cengar-cengir saja. Wali kelas Akihiko pun menyuruh Akihiko duduk. Akihiko ditempatkan di meja sisi kanan kelas. Dari deretan 1-5 Akihiko mendapat deretan 4. Dia mendatangi tempat duduknya. Menaruh tasnya dan duduk. Siswa di sebelah dia melihatnya…

"…"

"…"

Siswa di sebelahnya lalu mengaruk-garuk rambut kepala dia. Walau tahu dia mempunyai rambut merah yang tipis.

_ "Scratch-scratch-scratch!"_

Akihiko lalu menoleh, dia melihat tingkah laku siswa di sebelah dia yang nggak jelas. Siswa tersebut juga melihatnya…

"…"

"…"

Mereka lalu menghadap ke depan lagi, beberapa menit kemudian saling menatap lagi. Ke depan, balik, depan, balik, depan, balik…

"KRINGGG"

Mendengar bel berbunyi. Seluruh siswa di kelas X-7 langsung membereskan buku-buku mereka dan keluar kelas. Bel istirahat. Akihiko lalu hendak keluar. Tetapi dicegat oleh siswa yang duduk di sebelahnya tadi.

"Hey! Tunggu" siswa tersebut menahan lengan Akihiko

"Hmm?"

Siswa itu sedikit lebih tinggi dari Akihiko. Dilihat dia yang sekarang berdiri di depan Akihiko.

"Mungkin kurang sopan. Aku Samuel Marcus. Salam kenal" Sam mengulurkan tangannya

Akihiko Cuma mengangguk kecil "Okey" dia menjabat tangan Sam "Akihiko Hisagi"

~_Samuel Marcus, temanku pertama kali di SMU Tsukioka—Well, mungkin lebih dari teman… tapi nggak sampai juga menjurus ke cinta. Dan menurut teoriku, segala suatu tentang apa yang namanya disebut 'Hubungan' dengan individu lain itu hanyalah fantasi. Karena, kita semua egois. Dari hidup sampai kita mati.~  
_

_ ~Berkat Sam, aku tak begitu kesepian ketika di kelas. Karena hampir 75% siswa di kelasku tak ada yang menegurku. Tapi entah mengapa ada saja surat-surat misterius bermunculan di meja—bahkan di tasku. Yang kukejutkan, itu tidak semuanya dari perempuan. Ada juga laki-laki!.~_

_ "Akihiko, aku suka kamu"_

_ "Akihiko, kamu kok manis?"_

_ "Akihiko, kok kamu kayak cewek?"_

_ "Akihiko, apakah kamu androgynous?"_

_ "Akihiko, boleh meminjammu semalam?"_

_ "Akihiko, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan?"_

Well… Akihiko tak menghiraukan surat-surat itu. Tapi dia juga tak mau menyinggung perasaan orang. Jadi, dia membuang surat itu ketika sekolahan sepi. Jadi sang pengirim surat tersebut tak mengetahui bahwa surat itu dibuang…_  
_

_~Sam juga membantuku mencari tahu tentang grup misterius di sekolahan dan asrama markas mereka. Berkat dia juga, sekarang aku berhasil tinggal di asrama markas grup itu. Yang diketuai oleh **Senzai Stanley**. Dia sekaligus ketua Osis sekolahan.~_

_~Ngomong soal tempat tinggal, sebelum aku berhasil mendapat simpati untuk tinggal di grup Senzai itu sebenarnya aku ada kesulitan sedikit…_

* * *

Kembali ke masa dimana Akihiko berdebat dengan suatu bapak tua penjaga apartement yang hendak Akihiko sewa…

"_BRAK" _Suara pintu apartmenet bobrok yang dibuka Akihiko

"Sewa atau jual! 5000 $!!!!" teriak seseorang dengan suara khas seperti orang lanjut usia

Akihiko lalu terdiam, terngangak, dan tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Apartement bobrok dengan harga 5000$ ?

"Apa? Apa telingaku salah?" gerutu Akihiko memandang bapak tua penjaga apartement itu yang sedang duduk merokok di kursi "Bapak mau menipu anak kecil kah?"

Akihiko lalu memandang ke setiap sisi apartement itu. Berdebu, usang, jorok, kecil, jelek… Kemana pun dia ke setiap ruangan apartement itu selalu ada kejelekan yang dia lihat…

"Lihat! Plafon bocor!"

"Nggak ada kasur!"

"Dinding-dinding rusak!"

"Nggak ada air!"

"Lantai berlubang!"

"Nih wastafel otomatis bisa di pasang lepas ya?!"

"Kabel apaan nih?! Berantakan!"

"Nggak ada ruang keluarga, AC, Televisi, Stereo Player…" Akihiko sambil mondar-mandir melihat seisi apartement itu…

Setiap keluhan dan omelan Akihiko tak begitu ditanggapi oleh bapak tua itu. Dia hanya terus merokok memandang Akihiko yang berjalan ke sana kemari.

"Bapak mau melakukan penipuan kah?!"

Bapak itu lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke suatu ruangan "Ruang gimnastik?"

Akihiko lalu mendatangi ruang gimnastik itu. Tapi yang dia lihat hanyalah sebuah alat fitness tua berdebu yang buruk. Bahkan udah nggak bisa digunakan. Akihiko lalu menendang-menendang alat fitness itu…

"Bapak naruh rongsokan disini disebut ruang gimnastik?" tanya Akihiko

Akihiko lalu hendak beranjak dari ruangan itu. Ketika dia melangkah keluar tiba-tiba pintu depan masuk apartement…

"_TBUAAAAKKKK"_

Jebol dengan sendirinya tepat di depan bapak itu duduk. Tetapi bapak itu tetap diam-diam saja…

"Nah! Pintu pun jebol! Butuh biaya perbaikan tambahan!" gertak Akihiko

Akihiko lalu mendatangi ke depan bapak itu lagi…

"Bapak, yang bener dah pak! Nyewa apartemen ini 5000$? Gak bakal laku!"

"Jual atau sewa, tetap 5000$!" Bapak itu keras kepala

Akihiko lalu sedikit kesal mendengarnya, bapak yang keras kepala ini "Bapak tuh udah tua masih bisa keras kepala gini…" gerutu Akihiko, dia sebenarnya ingin melayangkan pukulan ke kepala bapak itu

Tiba-tiba bapak itu terhentak dari kursinya dan berteriak…

"BACOT! JUAL ATAU SEWA TETAP 5000$ BOCAH TENGIK!!!!!"

Mereka berdua lalu terhening sebentar… Akihiko lalu hanya menyengir menatap bapak itu dengan tajam…

Sementara itu, di saat yang sama. Ada seseorang laki-laki besar bertopeng Jason Voorhees. Yang kenyataanya dia memang Jason Voorhees. Tapi entahlah, mungkin dia hanya sebuah sosok copycat. Dia sekarang dengan membawa tas ranselnya sedang berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar dimana Akihiko berada tadi. Belum sempat dia menaiki tangga perhentian depan pintu kamar itu tiba-tiba Jason melihat sebuah sosok bayangan melayang keluar dari pintu itu dengan cepat... dan melayang di tangga dengan kasar…

_"TBRAAKKKK!!!!!!!" _

Jason terdiam, dia lalu melihat seseorang lagi keluar dari kamar sambil marah-marah…

"Terima itu, BANGSAT!" Teriak cowok yang ternyata Akihiko itu. Dia keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga "Dasar bapak tua goblok, bego, blah blah blah… BACOT!!!!!!!" Dengan emosi, dia tanpa peduli berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah dan menubruk badan Jason yang berdiri di posisinya tadi. Jason bahkan tak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di tempat itu…

* * *

"Aku nggak ngerti" Ujar Sam

Sekarang, Sam dan Akihiko berada di meja kantin. Mereka sekarang sedang hendak menyantap bekal siang mereka yang baru mereka beli tadi. Sam membeli bakso dan Akihiko membeli mie pangsit.

Sam sambil meniup bakso tersebut yang agak panas "Kau tuh paranormal kah ya?" Sam lalu menyantap pentol yang tertancap oleh garpu yang dia pegang "Senzai kok bisa ya biarin kamu ikut bersama grup misteriusnya…?"

"Entah, beruntung kali" jawab Akihiko sambil menyantap mie pangsitnya

"Tapi… itu aneh sekali Akihiko... Mereka bahkan belum mengenalmu lebih dalam. Langsung saja mengikut-sertakan orang asing sepertimu" gumam Sam "Bahkan sampai kau diizinkan masuk—menginap di asrama mereka"

"Haha" Akihiko hanya tertawa kecil

Akihiko lalu terdiam sebentar… Dia lalu berusaha berbicara

"Sam, thanks sudah membantuku" ujar dirinya sambil melipat tangannya

"Nggak masalah" Sam berbicara sambil menguyah pentol di mulutnya "Nyam-nyam"

Akihiko terdiam melihat Sam yang begitu rakusnya menguyah pentol di mulutnya…

Sam lalu menelan pentolnya "Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya mau karaokean. Tapi nggak tahu mau ajak siapa"

"Dan kau sudah mendapatkan orang yang akan menemanimu"

"Kau mau?"

* * *

"Boleh"

* * *

Pulangan sekolah. Sesuai janji, Sam mengajak Akihiko berkaraoekan di mall. Namun, kita percepat saja bagian ini langsung ke saat mereka selesai berkaraoekan. Sam dan Akihiko sekarang baru melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat itu…

"Kenapa kau memilih lagu macam-macam seperti itu?" heran Sam sambil berjalan di sebelah Akihiko "Genre lagu yang kau pilih kebanyakan Post-Grunge, Metalcore, Rock, Hardcore, Emo, Punk, Garage Rock…"

"Aku suka Pop juga kok" bantah Akihiko

"Hampir 75% lagu yang kau nyanyikan tadi bertipe seperti itu semua" tambah Sam "Dan harus kuakui, teriakanmu ketika kau menyanyi tadi keren"

"Thanks" tersenyum Akihiko

Sam lalu celingak-celinguk. Mereka berdua lalu duduk di kursi dekat air mancur di tengah mall.

"Akihiko, apakah aku sudah cerita tentang member lain di grupmu itu?"

"Kau hanya cerita tentang Senzai. Dan waktu aku kemarin berkemas-kemas ke Dorm aku hanya menemui Senzai" jawab Akihiko

"Oke, sedikit informasi tentangmu" Sam sambil melirik ke arah lain

Akihiko pun ikut melihat ke mana arah mata Sam. Arah yang menuju ke 4 Orang. Termasuk Senzai dengan 3 orang lainnya sekarang yang sedang di depan toko obat.

_~Sam menceritakan sedikit tentang 3 member lainnya ke aku.  
_

_~Shin, dia kelas XI. Wakil ketua grup. _

_~Karen, dia kelas X. kekasih Shin.  
_

_~Rozelle, dia kelas X. _

"Kau hanya menceritakan nama mereka saja..." pikir Akihiko

"Memang aku fans berat mereka apa?" tunjuk Sam

* * *

Sore harinya…

Akihiko pulang ke dorm dia sekarang. Tetapi tak ada siapa-siap di dorm. Karena itu dia langsung ke kamarnya saja di lantai 2. Kamarnya terletak di ujung. Di kamar dia terdapat kasur dengan seprai hitam dan selimutnya putih, lemari, televise, satu kotak dengan isi CD Lagu-lagu, radio, laptop. Akihiko sekarang sedang menjawab telepon lewat handphonenya. Itu dari ketua BlackOut yang misterius…

"Saya baru berhasil menyelinap ke dalam tempat ini"

_"Kerja bagus Akihiko. Pertahankan posisimu sekarang. Berbaik-baiklah dan cari tahu segala tentang mereka"_

"Tapi bagaimana jika saya ketahuan?"

_ "Jangan pesimis Akihiko. Kita tahu kita bisa mengandalkanmu"_

Sambungan pun diputuskan oleh Blackout. Akihiko lalu mematikan koneksi dan menaruh handphonenya di meja dekat laptopnya. Dia lalu melihat koper gitar panjang yang tergeletak di kasur. Dia membukanya. Isinya sebuah 2 pedang katana, 3 besi ban, 2 pisau belati, pistol dan peluru-pelurunya.

Karena hari sudah larut. Akihiko hendak pergi tidur. Namun ketika dia baru saja meletakan kepalanya ke bantal dan menyelimuti dirinya. Sesuatu tiba-tiba membuka pintunya perlahan-lahan. Akihiko tapi tak mau langsung memberi respon. Dia berpura-pura tidur. Sesuatu itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan menutup pintu kembali. Dari suara langkah kaki yang didengar Akihiko…

_ "Tap tap tap…"_

Suara langkah kaki itu menjauhi kamarnya. Akihiko jadi penasaran, dia lalu mengambil 2 belati dia dan memasukannya ke dalam saku celana dia. Dia lalu mengikuti kemana langkah kaki itu pergi. Kalau sudah larut seluruh lampu dorm di matikan. Langkah kaki itu membawa Akihiko ke lantai 4. Di mana hanya ada sebuah ruangan seperti ruangan khusus untuk meeting gitu. Akihiko lalu memasuki perlahan-lahan ke dalam ruangan itu.

"…"

Namun dia tak menemukan apa-apa selain kekosongan. Ruangan meeting itu tidak ada yang menarik. Tak ada siapapun di dalam. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menjadi pusat perhatian Akihiko. Sebuah pintu bolong misterius yang bermesin semerawut. Pintu itu tak tertutup rapat. Sepertinya pintu itu menuju ke suatu dimensi lain. Akihiko yang penasaran. Tak berpikir lagi dan langsung memasuki ke dalam pintu itu…

BERSAMBUNG

* * *

Next Chapter is short... any review guys?


	3. Monster

**PERSONA ASSASINATION**

**GENRE :** Fantasy, Action, Thriller, Horror, Dark-Comedy/Drama

**RATING :** M

**DISCLAIMER :**

Mungkin belum bisa dibilang crossover, karena hanya mengambil tipe-tipenya saja. Cerita ini masih PERSONA. Namun dengan gaya NINJA ASSASSIN dan KILLBILL, tema sedikit TWILIGHT, dan lain-lain...

* * *

**SHORT 02 "MONSTER"**

"…"

Akihiko memasuki pintu itu. Dia tiba-tiba merasa seperti terjatuh ke dalam pintu itu dengan cepat sekali. Sepertinya dia akan tewas karena bantingan yang sangat kuat. Tetapi ketika dia sadari. Dia sudah berada di seberang sisi pintu itu. Dia lalu bangkit...

"kayaknya benda ini cuma pajangan sepertinya"

Karena, pemandangan pun benar-benar tak ada berubah sama sekali setelah Akihiko memasuki pintu tersebut. Gelap gulita. Akihiko lalu berjalan ke luar ruangan meeting tersebut. Tiba-tiba…

_"Bruk Bruk Bruk"_

Belum Akihiko menyentuh anak tangga menuju turun, dia mendengar suara gaduh tersebut dari lantai puncak. Dan suara tersebut kian mengeras…. Akihiko lalu bersiaga dengan kedua belati yang dia pedang di kedua tangannya. Dia lalu perlahan berjalan ke lantai 5 menaiki anak tangga dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Baru sampai sinilah, Akihiko menyadari hawa setelah dia memasuki pintu itu menjadi terasa aneh...

Akihiko sekarang berada di lantai 5. Dia sudah tepat di depan pintu menuju keluar lantai atap. Entah apa yang menunggunya diluar. Akihiko mungkin merasa takut. Tapi dia tetap tenang dan tegar. Lagipula, dia sudah pengalaman dalam hal seperti ini. Tak menunggu apa-apa lagi, Akihiko menekan engsel pintu dan membukanya. Dia lalu berjalan. Tak ada siapa-siapa di luar ruangan tersebut. Yang ada hanyalah langit hitam biru dengan sinar bulan purnama putih.

"…"

Namun, Akihiko 100% merasa ada sesuatu yang mendekati dirinya. Dan sesuatu itu sangat banyak... Dan bergerak dengan cepat… lambat… Akihiko lalu lebih mempersiagakan dirinya dengan 2 belati yang dia pegang…

"!"

Akihiko lalu melihat 3 sosok mahkluk besar seperti lendir hitam dengan kepala bertopeng biru merayap dari dinding gedung menuju ke dirinya sekarang. Mahkluk itu mempunyai cabang tangan yang banyak sekali sambil memegang pisau-pisau di setiap tangannya.

"Eww… Jijik" Akihiko malah berkata begitu "Dan eew… mereka terlihat mengerikan"

3 Mahkluk itu lalu mengangkat seluruh tangannya, kilatan pisau yang digenggam mereka bersinar. Menunjukkan betapa tajamnya pisau-pisau itu. Akihiko lalu menelan air liru. Sepertinya tidak mungkin melawan mahkluk-mahkluk itu hanya dengan kedua belati. Dan mungkin memang MUSTAHIL melawan mahkluk itu dengan jarak dekat. Senjata Akihiko yang lain pun juga ada di kamar. Masa dia musti kerajinan mengambil senjatanya dulu di kamar?

"…"

3 Serangkai itu semakin mendekati Akihiko. Tiba-tiba seseorang mendobrak pintu menuju ke dalam tadi. Itu Shin…

"Masuk ke dalam Akihiko" perintah Shin sambil membawa senapan peluru di tangannya

Akihiko lalu melihatnya, dia mengelengkan kepalanya perlahan "Tidak…tidak akan"

_"TBANG!"_ suara Shin menekan peluru pistol, satu peluru mengenai satu monster 3 serangkai itu. Tepatnya yang di tengah. Tetapi itu tak menuntun monster tersebut untuk berhenti _"TBANG! BANG!"_

"Seseorang pasti membuang lendir sembarangan dan berubah menjadi monster ya" ujar Akihiko

"Ini bukan lendir idiot!" bantah Shin "Well… bener juga sih lendir…" Shin Berpikir lagi

3 Serangkai itu semakin mendekat… Sementara itu Shin dan Akihiko masih berdiam di tempat. Shin lalu kehabisan peluru…

"Sial!!!" Shin melempar senapan itu yang sudah kehabisan peluru ke lantai. Dia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol…

"Huh…?" heran Akihiko, ketika dia melihat Shin menodongkan pistol itu ke kepalanya "Kau kehabisan ide jadi ingin melakukan bunuh diri?"

"Ini bukan…"

Belum Shin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba salah satu monster itu melayangkan suatu pisau ke arah Shin. Pisau itu tepat mengores kedua tangannya dan pipinya. Membuat genggaman pistol yang dia pegang itu terjatuh. Darah pun mengalir membasahi wajah Shin dan tangannya. 3 Monster itu semakin mendekat…

"Shit… Akihiko, larilah!" ujar Shin yang tergeletak di lantai sekarang sambil menutupi setengah wajahnya

Akihiko diam saja, dia lalu melihat pistol milik Shin tadi. Akihiko lalu meraih pistol itu…

"Pinjam sebentar ya"

Shin lalu melihatnya "Huh…?! Itu bukan senjata bocah! I..itu…!"

Akihiko tak mendengarkan Shin, dia lalu berjalan mendekati 3 monster itu. Berdiri dengan tenang sambil memegang pistol yang diambil barusan. 3 Monster itu sekarang sudah siap untuk membabi buta Akihiko yang di depannya. Tetapi Akihiko tetap tenang. Dia lalu mendengar suatu suara dari dalam dirinya…

_ "Aku sudah muncul dari dalam dirimu sejak lama… Sekarang… Bangunkan aku…"_

Akihiko lalu mulai menodongkan senjatanya ke kepalanya.

"_Sekarang_"

_ "TBANGGGG!!!!!!!!!" _suara setelah Akihiko menekan pelatuk. Tiba-tiba cahaya biru muncul dari tubuh Akihiko, cahaya biru itu menggumpal dan menjadi sebuah mahkluk besar. Mahkluk tersebut hampir keseluruhannya bewarna putih. Dia mempunyai sayap peti mati bewarna putih hitam merah berdarah di punggungnya. Wajahnya ketutupan oleh sebuah topeng besi yang berlambang X warna merah. Mahkluk tersebut berusaha melepaskan diri dari suatu borgol-borgol yang mengikatnya.

"GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Mahkluk itu meraung keras selagi dia sudah bebas dari ikatan rantai itu. Dia lalu mengambil kedua pedang katana dia di punggungnya. Mahkluk tersebut lalu memperhatikan 3 monster tadi yang mulai bergerak mundur setelah melihat Mahkluk dari tubuh Akihiko itu muncul "TEWAS!" teriak mahkluk itu

Mahkluk itu lalu bergerak dengan cara Shadow Blending (Teknik kecepatan ninja. Kecepatan bayangan). Mahkluk itu lalu mulai menebas…

_ "TPRATTT!!!!!!!!"_ suara tebasan mahkluk itu menebas tangan-tangan monster itu hingga darah-darah bercipratan

_ "TBUAAKKK!!!!!!!"_ suara kaki mahkluk itu menginjak mahkluk itu hingga terkoyak-koyak

_"TJLEP!!!!!"_ suara pedang mahkluk itu menusuk monster dan mengocoknya hingga seluruh isi monster itu terkoyak-koyak

…

BERSAMBUNG...

* * *

Next Chapter is long, any review guys...? *kayaknya penutupan begini terus + dihajar pembaca*


End file.
